psycrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Warning -- G and these items will disappear once you log off BG, meaning you'll have to get them again. The only permenant items are the HiddenCharacter coins. HP/Speed boost: You can remove 20% of your HP in exchange of +20% Speed and viceversa. To do this you either: *If you're using a recently made Custom/Private Character, it'll most likely have the boost options at the bottom for free. If not, read the option below. *Go to the Colosseum Inn and speak to Terra behind the counter. You'll require 250G, this affects the next match you do ONLY. You'll have to buy it again after that. Another quick note before moving on, The RPG items (Ones listed next up, including the Gems as well) are rarely used in normal Colo play, most people just like to log in and just Colo and don't feel like passing the RPG a 9000th time just to get them. So don't feel obliged to get them, although this will give you an edge of "unpredictability"... :P Gems All-Gem This gem can be used by all elements. Has no influence on the RPG or Auras whatsoever. They offer a heal to self/ally or elemental damage to your enemy. Used with the "gem" command *From Terra at the Colosseum Inn, they cost 250G each and the Gem's element is only set when the battle-starts. (Taking after your chara's element) Elemental Gems Each gem has an element and in Colo. In the RPG, they're used for Magic damage. In Colo, they're used for various effects each. On your turn: They act exactly like the All-Gems. But instead, you utter the element's name to use the gem. Outside your turn: "Earth" Z: Take 2x damage this hit (using on an enemy arrow reports this, as a 'taunt'); extra boosts % "Air" Z: Spends % for that much Evade vs this hit "Water" Z: Randomizes damage/cure being taken "Fire" Z: Randomizes damage/cure of your next move "Space" Z: Draws dead ally's charges/HP; can also Scan "Time" Z: Takes enemy arrow (if 110%+; once a turn) "Light" Z: Spends extra turns to give ally 1 charge for each, or self 2 "Dark" Z: Spends 2000 HP for 1000 direct damage to enemy (also sets your Max HP to 4000, 2000, then 1) How to acquire them: *From The Colosseum, when you kill an elemental player, you have 10% chance of winning a Gem of their element. *From The RPG, monsters beaten in that game give you Gems of their element. *From The RPG, speak to the Moogle in the village outside Nima's House while holding a Dark Gem to recharge all gems except Time, Light and Space. *From The Card Game, when you win a game you get a Gem of a random element. *RPG Mission 1. Beating M1 wins you Rechargable Gems. Gladiators can use these Gems (RPG ones only.) to morph into monsters or summon them from the RPG. Check your Log Window when you enter the RPG for more info on this or go into the Gladiators' article Charms Charms can be used on your turn with the "charm" command, they offer a boost to self/ally or a nerf to enemy of your own element. There are one two ways to get them: *From Terra at the Colosseum Inn, costing 250G each. Can only carry one at a time. This was removed, the only way to get the Charm is through the RPG methods *From The RPG, by either beating up Chaos (Final boss of the main-game) and then fighting the optional Espers by speaking to Aka. Afterwards you're given the Unlimited Charm (Can be used repeatadly.) *From The RPG, by gathering components from Monsters you fight (Only available to the Rogue class). This Charm-type is also Unlimited. Removed. Bombs Bombs are a sort of "Hot Potato" like the PowerBall. You can throw these with the "bomb" command and will explode on a random turn of the enemy. However, they can throw them back to your team on their turn. Each does 2500 damage when exploding. Ashe can explode them at will with the Combustion tech. There's only one possible way at the moment to get Bombs: *From The RPG, you'll come across bombs during Mission 1. *From The RPG, after beating Mission 1, you get Recharging Bombs (They DO end when you have 0 of them, but you get a free one after each battle once they do so.) Shard This thing will save you from being killed if you have enough Charges/Extra Turns/% to negate the finishing blow. You can only currently acquire this at: *From The RPG, you'll get the Rechargable Shard after you beat Mission 1. Amulet Say "amulet" at any time for Charge +1; amulet vanishes after. *From The RPG, you get the Amulets by performing the Class's trials at Mission 2 (Being 4 classes, you can have a total of 4 at a time) Rings Class Rings These can only be used by the Gladiators, each ring works on one of the classes and each has a different effect. Warrior: Passing allies also gives them 1000 of your HP & Max HP Rogue's: Draws on or by you won't draw HP loss. Mage's: Gems & Traps used regenerate after 1 turn. Healer's: Moo can be given to allies (at 1/2 amount) by having them selected when it comes. *The Rogue's Ring is acquired during the Rogue Class trial in Mission 2 of the RPG *The Warrior, Mage and Healer rings are all acquired during the final fortress of Mission 2 of the RPG Special Rings There're 4 Special Rings: Shield, Mind, Dodge and Charge Rings. Each adds specific boosts while attacking in The RPG, or while defending in Colo. Shield: DEF Mind: MDEF Dodge: Evade Charge: Charge *The Shield Ring can be achieved from a chest before the final battle of Mission 2 of the RPG. *Dodge Ring is acquired in Mission 3 by unlocking the chest in the shop on the eastern side of the city. *Mind Ring is acquired in Mission 3 by giving a Diamond Ring to the guy that had the Dodge Ring. *Charge Ring is acquired in Mission 5. It's a locked chest. Cookies Say "cookie" before battle and your speed will be initially greater, reducing each turn. *Cait Sith's "Slots" skill has a 1/27 chance of giving a Cookie to all players but Cait himself. Keys Entering a Colo battle with one spends it to create a Quest for you. *Mission 1. They're spread around the mission. They're obligatory to get to finish the mission. Auras Gems can be used twice-- using a gem (first time) will spend the Aura in its place. *Mission 3. Beating a monster in M3 gives you an Aura and a Gem *When you beat Mission 3, you get all Auras recharged. Ambrosia Say "ambrosia" up to once a turn while it counts up, and the % will be spent to gain 10x that amount of HP & Max HP. *Reward for beating Mission 3 Wand Whisper on turn to deliver weak hit to enemy; if finishing them, draws their Charges/%. *Mission 4. Talk to shopkeep to recieve the Wand. Kill enemies without using Gems to charge it up. Potion Say "Potion" on turn to consume; restores your HP by 2000. *Mission 4. Talk to the Wand-guy with 3 Charges to trade them for a Potion Sandwich Say "sandwich" before battle to consume; start with minor boost to all stats. *Mission 4. Catch 5 fish and give it to the Bartender to recieve a Sandwich in return. Disperser Say "disperser" to consume; damage you're taking is dispersed between self and allies (25-67% damage for all, depending on # of living allies). *Mission 3. Obligatory to finish the mission (Finish Biff's miniquest) Scroll Whisper "scroll" to enemy on turn for chance to kill; spends any charges/turns/% for greater effect. *Mission 5. Chest next to Vinx. Doesn't even need to be unlocked. Toughness HP +250 each battle. *Award for beating Mission 5 Focus Boost/Resist button appears when dealing/taking damage in the Colosseum. *Award for beating Mission 6 Glyph Say "glyph" on turn. Arrow cycles through enemies; click when on desired enemy to use an opposite-element Gem spell on them. *Mission 6. Prior to the room with Satan, the chest's in clear sight.